Reborn
by Daniel Famous
Summary: Christian Yuri , a 16 year old boy from California loves Naruto. But what happens when he is led to a memorial with his fathers name on it? What is his mother hiding from him? AND WHY THE HELL DID HE WAKE UP IN THE FOREST? OC/Naruto OC/Neji More Pairings as story develops.


Reborn

AN: Hey guys. It's been like almost two years since I've created a story of my own. I still read stories here on FanFiction, but I've decided to give it another try, and this time I'm going to finish the entire story. No giving up. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Reborn. Enjoy :)

Chapter One: Difference

"Christian, I know what your doing your man come down here and help me with these dishes! I told you to do it earlier so I wouldn't have to!" I blank out her voice, God knows all she does is yell. I hear the faintest sound of footsteps coming closer to my door but I dash to it, so that it looks like I'm getting up. "Alright, back away from the door Mom. You can be so unnecessary sometimes." I exclaim opening the door. My Mom is beautiful with light brown hair that drapes down her back and eyes people would kill for. "Stop all the innocence and go wash the dishes". She smiles so I know she really isn't upset. My name is Christian Yuri. I'm 16 years old with the same light brown hair as my Mom, with brown eyes to match. She always comments on my eyes with she says reminds her of my Dad who I never got to meet. She says I resemble him in so many ways. Now I love very few things in my life. Like my friends and family. But one thing I really love.. is Naruto. You don't understand. I love it. That's the one thing I'm usually thinking about. Can you guess my favorite character? Sasuke? Nice try, he's okay. A little cocky if I had to say so myself. Kakashi? Good guess. Most definitely in my top five. The famous Copy Ninja. Cool, calm & very scary when he's upset. Sakura? Gosh, how did you figure it out? Now I myself have never met someone who likes Sakura at all. They usually call her useless, and head over heels in love with Sasuke. Yes the second is true. But I honestly believe Sakura is maturing, and although she may never be on Sasuke or Naruto's level, Sakura can become a very successful kunoichi herself in time. Especially how in the latest chapter, she tricked Lee, Sai and Kiba knocking them out with sleep. Her trying to kill Sasuke was out her league. I heard the sound of movement, and moved just in time to avoid a major fist from my Mom. " NOW !", she screamed stomping down the stairs muttering something about my good reflexes. I laughed to myself and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

After facing the wrath from my Mother, I decided to take a jog around my neighborhood. Living in a nice neighborhood in California has it benefits. Don't get me wrong I wasn't rich but we were living comfortably. Putting in my headphones and turning it all the up I decided on playing 'Something Good Can Work' by Two Door Cinema Club. Like the best motivation song ever. I don't worry about pacing myself my endurance was to thank for. After awhile, the sun set and it was dark outside. Something was off. I felt it. Something was calling me. If was if something I've never met, but known my entire life was calling me, and I couldn't resist. I followed the feeling, it becoming stronger as I wondered into a field of flowers. I glanced around. Nobody was around, but why did I have this feeling that someone was watching me? I felt the touch of fingertips touch my neck, and I turned around to see.. No one. What was going on? I rubbed my neck I know someone just touched me. I smacked myself mentally. There is no one here. Stop overreacting. I stood there as the feeling was becoming stronger, more frantic. The feeling was pulling me toward the edge of the field, and I followed. At the end of a field was a memorial.. Written in Japanese. Now I live in California and I've seen some strange things. But this, was the weirdest by far. The feeling was so strong now, like this was meant to be. I crouched down on my knees and looked at the memorial. I gasped and realized that I could read it. I've never been able to read it, so how could I now? **"Gone But Never Forgotten" Takeshi Yuri. **I jumped back in surprise Yuri? That's my last name. I glanced around nervously. I was honestly scared now. As I rose to get up, I heard a voice. It was faint, but I heard it. "Christian. You can no longer run from this. This is your destiny. There is no turning back now." A flash appeared before me, a bright yellow color. Before exploding into a pillar of light. I felt my eyes closing I couldn't fight it, then everything was dark.

AN: I know it's short but my chapters will most likely all be short but there will be 50 to 60 chapters. Lol Please review, I do accept constructive criticism, I believe it'll help me become a better writer.

I do not own Naruto, or The Song from Two Door Cinema Club lol.

- DannyFamous


End file.
